


The Unclasping of Many Chains

by Applearticles



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Choking, Everyone is nice, Happy Ending, Kisses, Link is mute, LinkxSidon, M/M, Oneshot, Pining Link, Romance, Sign Language, Smut, bj, but he can moan lol, but this fix is just sidonxlink, doesnt happen tho, doesnt want them to think he’s naked, doubledickeddown, just a warning, link is crushing hard, link is very sad, linkistroubled, love tho, mature - Freeform, postganon, sidon helps him, sidon wears attire around hylians, sidonwithtwodicks, slowburn, zelda is sorta crushing on link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-02 01:37:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17878622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applearticles/pseuds/Applearticles
Summary: Link has just finished defeating Ganon, when’s he’s placed on castle work. Working with Zelda once more is good, but Link’s having more trouble adapting than he thought. Maybe a visit from his favorite Prince can cheer him up?





	The Unclasping of Many Chains

With a low groan of despair, Link slams the pen down the desk, distraught wringing his shoulders tight. 

He hunches over the wooden desk he's sitting at, face buried in his paperwork. 

The air in his private room is hot and stuffy, and the suit he has on is layered, and to make it even worse, the papers he's working on with all the fancy words written on them make his brain boil even hotter yet. 

He stares out the window longingly for the millionth time and he feels even worse.

His room is rather high up, located on the east castle wing, and he gets a nice view of the lush green hills beyond his tower. The hills he would run across freely when he was off exploring or traveling.  
He rips himself away from the desk and practically trips over himself to reach the window. He quickly unlatches the locks and throws the glass doors open. 

The air changes, cooled and with the smell of freshness that soothes his impatience and distress immediately.

He sits there, and reaches a hand out to feel for the sun's warmth. Link will always remember the sunburns and tanlines he would constantly get when summertime came around, because he would spend all his time under the sun's rays. Hard work? Definitely, but Link feels it certainly beats this hell of a job. 

 

Instantly he feels bad.

Guilty even.

 

He shouldn't think like this, he reprimands himself. He's lucky he can still be of use here. Even if his new job at Hyrule Castle feels more like an imprisonment than a promotion.

He looks back at the many paper stacks he has yet to fill out. He clicks his tongue disapprovingly. Zelda has put him on this assignment of reviewing propositions made by other royal members. He has done assignments like this and many others, one after the other. It takes link so long to finish one arduous task, that by the time he's finished, he drags himself to bed, and wakes to continue the job. He doesn't have any time to rest, or fish, or even take a short stroll outside the castle walls.

He faintly recalls how his life reached this point of being caged.

He remembers right after defeating Ganon, his life changed direction. He definitely did not want it to go in this direction for him, at least, but it happened.

Zelda claimed him for the castle after the Great Calamity faster than an arrow zipping past to hit a target. 

He had a bit of time after the victory to spend in different regions in order to recieve his praise and gifts. He also wrapped up any other work he had. He didn't really think of continuing his work, but he definitely had plans for retirement.

To just settle and keep busy with his hobbies.

But that was not what happened. He had his final acceptance and thank you speech at Zelda's castle. He was first celebrated, and then Zelda talked to him the same day about a position that she needed him in. Link should have said anything, any but or excuse,but he could only agree and accept hesitantly. 

Zelda was a bit haste in her decision. But she went ahead and gave him the second highest title in the kingdom, that of Official Guard Dog. A title meant to represent his opinions of what he thought. A sort of second opinion to Zelda, a much needed confidant. The people still regarded him with much respect, but the title did not settle with him too easily. 

It felt, empty in a way. 

Like it really was just that, a title.

It's not like Link felt like a trophy husband, but it felt a bit like he was sort of given this job in order to keep him busy and close. 

Zelda, before everything, was just a person wrapped up in the prophecy like him. In fact, he's certain she disliked him.  
After however, she was very taken. To the point where Link felt muffled and down. He couldn't speak, and although he believed Zelda was a wonderful and amazing person, she sometimes didn't really listen to him. 

Didn't listen to what he truly wanted to say.

A bit hard to complain about when you have no voice.

He didn't hate her though, far from it. After everything settled, Zelda busied herself with completely transforming the vast lands of Hyrule, into something much better, more new.  
Complete with more accessibility for everyone, and more connections between regions. She liked the idea of being closely in touch with other royalty. She also started a militia group, made exclusively to rid the land of remaining evil.

She believes in a new world, a new era. Where there is much peace and more togetherness, or something like that. 

Link drops his hand, and fists it tightly in his lap. He has strong opinions on that, alright.

He knows what Zelda wants is nice and comes from a good part of her, but link knows better. 

Not because he's remotely as smart as her, or any scientist that is a part of this, but because he's actually seen it all, with his own eyes. He knows, better than anyone, that it will take lifetimes, years on years, to even get a small bit of progress on the evil still remaining on the land. 

There will always be bad people, creatures, anything, because he knows, that every being has their own opinions on what's morally wrong or right. 

If only he could actually speak, instead of writing or something.

He has many thoughts he wishes he can speak, like how he thinks that without a little bit of evil, peace wouldn't be able to be. 

He sighs.

He's still hot. 

 

"Link!"

 

Is all he hears before Princess Zelda bursts through the heavy doors of the room, and greets him.

He stands rather quickly, awkwardly bowing slightly in greeting. Her eyesight shifts from his face to the desk, and she eyes the undone papers with disappointment, and she lets out a small sigh of frustration. She walks towards him with purpose.

 

"Link, I know paperwork is never..... the funnest thing to do in the afternoon-," she gestures to the stack, "-however, it must be done."

 

She says it in a gentle tone, and she moves to sit on the windowsill Link was just on. She also looks beyond, at the green hills and endless sea of sky, blue and grand. Her eyes hold love for it, the beauty that nature is.

 

"It's beautiful now, isn't it? One can walk for miles and miles and miles......without threat of course, taking in everything peacefully."

 

Links hands fist tighter. He yearns for that deeply. It has been a long while. 

 

"Someday, we should go out like we used to, and you can show me the many wonders you have found on your travels. When we have spare time of course."

 

She turns to him, and takes one of his gloved hands into her gloved one. 

Link knows she's always been affectionate like this, but because he cannot speak through his mouth, and can only speak through his hands, whenever someone grabs, touches, or holds them, in a weird way, Link feels like, like if they blocking his words. 

Or holding his mouth close, so to speak. Something Link has never ever liked, ever since he learned sign language, but something he also cannot bring himself to let his close friends know.

It's not that big of a deal anyway.

 

"The work is much, the joy is less. Believe me, when I say, I can understand." 

 

She laughs softly, stroking his palm in her hands.

 

"I can only imagine what it must be like for you to live out in the wild for so so long,-" her hand grips tighter, like if it were a painful memory she just thought of,"- only to return to the castle. It must be an overwhelming cage."

 

Link looks away, the feeling of guilt hitting him once again. He can't help it. He doesn't like this new job at all, but yet he can't even speak his displeasure. Mostly because he doesn't want to seem ungrateful, for his new home, his new room, his new pay, but he just does not prefer it. He is grateful, however.

With his free hand he signs slowly.

 

"No need to apologize Link, I understand, truly. I know you love Hyrule deeply, whatever it may have to offer, but this castle has much to offer too. It's just a matter of getting used to, as you begin to accustom to this life, this work, you will come to realize how rewarding it is, to help the people we rule over and help improve their lives."

 

Oh, Link knows all about helping people with their personal problems. He's done it his whole life. He, of course, knows how happy it feels to help people. But he's always done it personally. This was a new way to him, in how to help people. He doesn't know if doing it from the castle is his way, or any good, but maybe he needs to give it a chance.  
He signs nothing to her though. 

 

"That is why we must work now, here, whether it be papers-"

 

Zelda throws a pointed look his way.

 

"-meetings, council, or rule."

 

Link retracts his hand from her hold and signs. 

 

/Thank you for the consolation. I will finish the work tonight and report to you tomorrow./

 

Zelda smiles warmly, and gets up to leave his room. 

 

"No, thank you Hero,-" Link visible twitches,"- for your hard work, always. Let me know when you're done with the papers."

 

And with that, she closes the doors and only the smell of her perfume lingers.

Hero she said, Link thinks. He almost laughs, even though it wasn't said mockingly to him, the words mock him.

Link returns to his desk and he numbingly finishes the stacks of papers. 

Here, in his room, alone, he allows himself to feel just a bit of frustration and devastation. He knows that this work will never get better for him. He knows it, because this is not who he is. He's not a royal member or guard. He's just Link, past hero of hyrule, and retired fisher, maybe.

He eyes the window, the sun setting and spilling vibrant colors across the sky. That is where he should be, he thinks. 

In the wild, body heavy with armor, the feel of the sword and sweat on his back and the wind in his hair. Mud and dirt and dust everywhere because it's been awhile since he's showered. Running around, tumbling into unexplored treasured areas filled with new species of flowers and bugs. Meeting new people, new languages and customs. Personally helping each citizen with their problems. Adrenaline in his brain while he fights bandits and whatnaught. 

Where is his happiness now? 

Link thinks bitterly.

Here in the castle? Where all he is now is a short title with no freedom and Zelda's personal guard?

Not even that, Link chuckles, because guess what? It's not like Zelda is in danger or threatened anyway.

Here, where people speak praises to his face and yet whisper behind his back of what he has become? A shell of a hero? Another worthless soldier? Here where Zelda controls his invisible leash and keeps his hands gloved?

No, not here.

And yet still, Link does not leave.

Because the guilt would be too much. His purpose in life was inscribed into books before he was even born. The need to help others, the want to do favors that are asked of him. Yes, Link has been selfish, in small amounts, but he has never choosen what he wants, over anybody's request.

It makes him happy and unhappy to help others, weirdly enough. But maybe, he will get used to this life and will no longer wish to leave, if he gives the job a chance. It hasn't been long after all, and maybe his cravings for the outside life will dissapear.

Yes, with time maybe he can accept. But right now, Link cannot. 

He walks to his mirror vanity, and stares at his white and gold guard suit that was assigned to him. Not a speck of dust upon his crown of gold hair or his white gloved hands. He's clean, from head to toe, and it makes him feel quite .......something. He cannot place the feeling.

But soon his anger flashes hot, quick, and he rips the gloves off his hands.

He hates restrictions on them. Hates it! He almost rips the gloves as he tears them off, then he rapidly takes off the suit. He takes a key and unlocks a special dresser under his bed, where he has kept all his old armor, trophies, and most importantly, his beloved travel wear. 

As soon as he picks out his old blue tunic and travel shoes, he instantly feels better, lighter, faster, just a little more free. 

He rustles his hair out of its neat comb and he once again looks at himself through the mirror. A sense of identity returns to him. He rolls his shoulders. He's glad it still fits. Compared to before, he hasn't been running around much. But yet again, he hasn't been eating much really.

He eyes his bed, but instead, he heads for the window. Throwing it open, he looks at the dark sky and shining stars. The wind ruffles his hair. It's a bit chilly, but Link knows the wild is never comfortable and that's how he likes it. Unpredictable and fun.

He carefully pulls his body through the windowpane, shimmies a bit, and grips onto the castle wall. It has been a while for sure, and his heart begins to beat faster. He looks down momentarily, and his head swims with the feeling of being so dangerously high up, and his blood rushes. His body has already pushed him into a state of adrenaline, eager to test his limits.

 

With sweat beginning to bead, his right foot pushes off the window ledge, and he begins to slowly climb the tower ceiling. It's not too bad, but his stamina is, and as he makes it, he's panting. He makes it to the top, where it is like a flat balcony, and he rolls on his back, trying to catch his breath. The air is cold, which cools him rather quickly.

He can finally admire the pitch black of the sky, where the luminous stars stand out, and he remembers, watching the skies for the green electric dragon to appear, in order to retrieve a glowing scale.

He's at peace here, and the wind whistling and star twinkling lull him to sleep in no time. 

 

It's the rain that wakes him.

 

His eyes struggle to flutter open, blinking away the tiredness. He stares up at the huge fat grey clouds, the fog hanging around, and the pouring rain falling on him. 

For just one second, he faintly wonders if he fell asleep in the lanayru region, on a cliff somewhere, maybe near a waterfall.

He looks around, and the disappointment of the cement castle hits him hard.

The bone cold chill is what he notices next, because it had been raining for a bit, while he was asleep, and his apparel is completely soaked. Making him feel much heavier than he actually is. His jaw begins to chatter, and he painfully brings himself to a stand. Sleeping on concrete while it rains was not a good decision, he tells himself.

His back cracks as he stretches. Looking over the wall, he realizes he will have to climb down again. He takes a big breath, and takes careful note on how he will have to go slow, in order to not slip and die.

He climbs down the wall again, a little unable to see, because his wet hair is plastered on his face, and he makes it to his open window after a while. He grips the windowpane tightly, and steps into his room. However, the floor managed to get wet from the open window all night and he slips rather harshly and collides with his desk. 

A loud groan of pain is all he manage. A few documents scatter around him, and when the pain subsides, he picks them up and puts them back on his desk.

Stupid papers, he thinks, because it’s like they are haunting him.

Wait. 

WAIT.

Papers?!?!

The realization that he's extremely late for his paper and meeting delivery hits him harder than the desk did on his fall down.

His mind races, was he asleep for long? 

What even is the time, he wonders?

Like it was rehearsed, the wall clock chimes, telling him that yes, he is indeed very much late. 

10am the wall clock chimes, and Link almost flips.

Ooooooh hes so fucked, being late to a royal meeting! He has a whole talk he's supposed to do, and he's not nearly ready to present. Zelda must have already started with her's, and when he shows up, she's gonna practically see the stench of wet dog on him!

But there's no time to shower, and he almost runs out into the hall just like that, until he realizes his clothes are heavy and wet. 

He tears them off faster than a man on fire and dries himself off with a towel. He throws on his uniform from yesterday haphazardly, not caring for details at the moment, and he pushes his hair back in to a slick style. It mostly look oily and unkempt.

Maybe they wouldn't notice that he spent time out in the rain like an idiot. He grabs his gloves, and tugs them on, but they feel weird and he realizes they are switched around.

He growls but he doesn't care to switch them back at the moment, and grabs the documents in a single swipe as he heads out the door. He nearly runs into a servant, a man who looks just as shocked to see him as Link is to see him. The servant looks at his whole off outfit, which makes the servant stutter, until they manage out a warning.

 

"Sir Link!, I just came to check on you, Zelda is wondering what has you so tardy."

 

He tries to sign with one hand, but the glove mumbles his actions and he just chooses to salute and push past the servant. He runs towards the meeting hall, and by the time he reaches it all the way across the castle, he's red from exhaustion and his head beats like a drum.

He straightens up outside the double doors, and finally goes inside, hoping to be able to sneakily walk past to Zelda, but he stops, immediately greeted with the many eyes of the zora militia and royal family.

He did not expect the meeting to include around five people, much less twenty of zora royalty and guards.

He realizes in a second that he looks like shit, while literally interrupting the meeting because he was late. He spots Sidon at the head of the table by Zelda, and both turn to look at him. Link can only fumble. 

Sidon is here? 

Zelda had told him that only older members would be attending, because she needed certain signatures. He must have insisted, since he would be in charge of his kingdom soon enough.

He turns red, a heat he can feel crawl from the tips of his hands to the tips of his ears. 

Head downcast, he walks briskly to Zelda's side. He hands her the documents, a little soggy, a little creased, a little disorganized. He doesn't need to look at her to see her disappointment. He's done much harder things with much less trouble.

The feeling of failure makes his shoulders sag and his ears turn downwards.

He doesn't even want to look up at the zoras, although they have always been his favorite type of people, his favorite type of culture, because he can't stand the humiliation knowing that they've just seen him show up late and a walking disaster. 

He glances up before he can stop himself, and when he looks for Sidon, he locks eyes with him as soon as he spots him. Link realizes Sidon was staring at him the whole time.

Sidon blinks away at the eye contact, heat rising to his cheeks, like he had just gotten caught. Link flashes him a tight smile in return, because of course, of course Sidon would be looking, he probably can't believe Link is such a mess. 

He stands next to zelda, and he looks down at his hands. His gloves look like a mess. He looks down at his uniform. Yep, also a mess. He also makes note, that he left his guard sword in his room, in the hurry. He almost laughs at the start of this morning. How is supposed to uphold the look of a guard without a sword?

He was supposed to give a presentation here as well, but it seems Zelda has spared him the embarrassment of that too.

Around three hours later, the meeting to put a giant water workway connecting the hyrule fields to a local zora water reservoir is almost to a conclusion.

Link has more or less zoned out of this political conversation, head still thumping. He might have caught a fever, he thinks, but nothing a quick potion cannot heal. He stares at the huge windows lining the walls. 

The storm has gotten worse, and he longingly stares at the doplets hitting the glass. He was just out there, yet the rain calls to him yet again. Maybe he can take the zora armor up to the roof again, later. 

The rain turns heavier, and a strike of furious lightning suddenly hits outside. Immediately, the Zora people begin to whisper and look out in fear. The distraction catches Zelda's eyes, and Sidon and Zelda stop their conversation to look out as well. 

She looks at Link, and Link knows what she's planning. He nods. Zelda straightens up, and claps for attention.

 

"Excuse me! Excuse me, just to go off topic here for a second, but because of the storm worsening here, of course I wish to extend an invitation to your party,-" she turns to Sidon,"-Prince Sidon, to stay here at the castle until you see fit to take your leave." She looks at Sidon expectantly.

"Oh! Why, princess, that is quite a generous offer of your kindness." Sidon turns to his older mentor and they agree to accept. "I will accept. Hopefully, we do not intrude rudely." Sidon bows in a thank you, and Zelda does as well.

"Nonsense, of course you are very welcome, always." Zelda glances at Link. He catches her look.

"I believe Link is also very excited to have you stay as well." Zelda whispers just loud enough for Link and Sidon to hear. Her smile is small, but her eyes tell Link that she knows he will be happy with Sidon.

 

Sidon looks at her happily, and Link smiles also, although his look holds more shyness, and of course she doesn't know of his very big crush on the Prince, but a slight tease his way leaves him scarlet.

 

Sidon, then looks at him as well, "Link, friend, I should extend a thank you to you as well." 

 

Link turns his head away and nods, unable to meet his eyes. Zelda claps for the audience's attention again.

 

"In light of this change of plans, I believe we should take a break in order to get situated, and resume the conclusion of this meeting tomorrow morning. My royal guard will now take you to your rooms where my staff will attend to your needs. Thank you."

 

She then turns to Link and once again holds a gloved hand in hers.

 

"Would you personally show Prince Sidon to his room? Its conveniently next to ours, in the east wing. You know, the big guest room that we save for our friends." 

 

She squeezes his hand when he nods in understandment, and she slips away to coordinate the other royal group. He signs to Sidon, when he turns to look at him.

 

/This way, he signs, I will personally show you to your room. Where is your bag of belongings?/

"My bag? Ah! I only brought a small messenger bag with me, let me retrieve it and I'll be right back."

 

Link watches him go and return, and he leads Sidon to his stay. He only realizes he's terribly nervous when he feels his heart beat like it wants to jump out through his mouth. The corrider twists and finally they are walking alone and in silence, when Sidon takes Link by surprise and gathers him in his arms. 

Link is dizzy and is attacked by the perfume Sidon is wearing and the warmness his arms bring Link as they wrap around his body. Sidon squeezes, and Link grunts when he can longer breathe. Sidon puts him back quickly, and doesn't meet his eyes.

 

"Sorry my friend, if I surprised you, it's just, it truly has been a long time since I have seen you." Sidon finally looks at him, smile hesitant.

"I have missed you terribly, I must admit, and I also must admit, that I sometimes frequently visit places you might be on my spare time, in order to look for you. Since, you barely visit our waters anymore."

 

Sidon whispered to him rather quietly, and Link felt his body grow hot at Sidon's words. Though he felt guilty at the last sentence. He and Sidon have always been close, maybe because of Link's attraction or because of Sidon's admiration of him, but they would always find ways to meet and just talk. He just notices that maybe Sidon came along on this royalty trip. Just maybe, but Link doesn't want to get his hopes up that Sidon only thinks of him. He brings Sidon back into a quick hug, and signs carefully with his gloves. However they still limit his movements. 

Before he can rip them off in frustration, Sidon reaches to take his hands, and when Link is just about to protest the restriction, Sidon pulls his gloves off and lets his hands go. Link Can only stare in surprise and amusement.

Sidon becomes shy once more.

 

"Pardon me, it's just, it seems like you dont like these silly things. Maybe I was wrong?"

 

Link laughs lowly, but the smile he is wearing is loud. Sidon is really really attractive to Link, and his attention is what makes Link really like him. Sidon smiles back at him, canines shown proudly, and it warms Link in a way that churns his tummy.

 

/ I don't. Thanks, for that.....and I'm sorry I haven't been to your place much, I actually haven't even left the castle. There's been only guard training for me, helping Zelda, or paperwork. Which, should be easy right?/

 

Link pulls on his sleeve nervously.

 

/I've just been stressed./

 

Link runs a hand through his hair. He probaly shouldn't unload his inner demons right away on poor Sidon, right in the middle of the corrider. He begins walking again. Sidon can't see his expression from where he walks near him. 

 

"I see....I'm sorry too. I did not realize your troubles and only thought selfishly."

 

Link stops in front of Sidon's room, and turns to him. Sidon flashes him a sad smile. 

Fuck.

 

/No, its not like that. I obviously missed you too, I thought of you many times- Link realizes what he signed and quickly signs his mistake away, but the blush probaly gives him away anyway.. - and of course the Lanayru region, the water, and.....stuff./

 

Luckily Sidon doesn't make fun of him.

 

"Hahaha, yes the place misses you as well. Mostly the small zora children, they ask a lot for you. Is this the room?"

 

Link nods and moves out of the way, allowing Sidon to open the room and look around. It is a big room, full of fancy portraits and vases, and the furniture is old and antique, a refined taste perfect for a royal body.

 

"This room is lovely, I cannot thank you and Zelda enough."

 

Link smiles, and quickly thinks up many ways Sidon can very much thank him, but he shakes the thoughts away.

 

/Well, I better get going. I'll let you rest. Zelda probably needs my help./

 

Link signs sadly, because he really-really-really wants to stay and chat, but he knows he should go. He's probaly annoying Sidon and taking up his time as well, and he rather not be a bother. 

Sidon stares at him and blinks his eyes away quickly.

 

"Oh, okay, I take it you don't have time to chat? Just for a little while, if you'd like to? I wished to speak with you after so long.'' 

 

Sidon's face is hopeful, and Link almost gives in to the needs, but he remembers that he needs a shower, because he most definitely stinks, and Zelda is probaly also waiting for him to go and help. Link looks apologetic and shakes his head. 

 

/I definitely want to, but I really need to go. I'm just five doors down, if you need anything, just come knock. I'll open./

 

Sidon thinks for a moment, and looks at him. 

 

"Can I go in tonight?"

 

Sidon sputters and turns red as soon as the words leave his mouth. Link doesn't do much but stand there and smile awkwardly as he blushes. Of course Link thinks wrong, but Sidon rarely makes the funny mistake of using a double 

 

"I mean, for dinner, of course, is what I meant, a later dinner, I-, I just wish to talk to you and catch up, I'm terribly sorry if that came out as-"

 

Link is surprised when a laugh erupts from his throat, asnd it sounds like his voice is screeching and cracking, but he doubles over anyway. He shakes his head yes, but he can't see the mischievous look Sidon wears.

 

"Oh you find that funny do you? You little dirty-minded hylian, you deserve a punishment for laughing at your innocent friend!" 

 

Sidon charges at Link faster than Link can stop laughing at those words, and in one scoop of pure strength, he manages to throws link on the bed, and begin to tickle him around his waist. 

Link throws around, the screeching of his throat loud. Sidon's claws dont hurt at all, but the tickles have Link squirming everywhere, kicking and tossing to get away. Sidon also has a wide grin on his face, white teeth shimmering bright. Link's mind is clouded and he's weak to even begin to fight back, so with all the strength his has, he uses his thighs to grip Sidon's very princely waist and throw all his strength into flipping Sidon.

Sidon only manages a big grunt of surprise as he tumbles on his back. Link lands on top, Sidon's waist still wrapped with his legs, panting harshly, his smile huge.

 

"I did not see that coming, haha, good job, it was very sneaky."

 

Sidon's large hands come to rest on Link's waist, and Link is suddenly very aware of the new position they are in. In complete embarrassment he begins to climb off, but accidently rubs up against Sidon's clothed crotch with his. The sounds that escape both their mouths are nothing short of surprise and pleasure. 

 

"Oh!"

"Hya!"

 

The situation is more than Link can take, and he tumbles off Sidon, landing on his ass. His pants don't give away that he's getting hard. He scrambles out the door and into the hall, running away faster than in the time Sidon even gets up. 

 

"Link! Wait!"

 

But Sidon can no longer spot Link anywhere. With a deep sigh and on last sad, longing look, he goes back in and closes the door.

Link, on the otherhand, is unable to stop thinking about what happened. Even as he fixes himself and meets up with Zelda, he mindlessly does some tasks she sends him to do. He doesn't complain once, and Zelda pulls him aside.

 

"Link, is something wrong? Did something happen with Sidon?" 

 

Link knows she is just worried, yet he can not stop thinking, or even imagining, the heat behind Sidon's eyes as he let out that low moan. He shakes his head. Zelda takes the answer as a no.

 

/I'm just tired. Long day./

 

She studies his face, but doesn't push.

 

"Yes, it has been. The weather just makes it worse. You can go rest after your assignments."

/You sure? It looks quite busy here still./

 

Zelda takes a look around as her staff sets up dinnertime cutlery and food. Trays are being stacked, waiters and servants moving fluidly to finish their jobs. She smiles at him.

 

"Well be fine, trust me. You look like you need some time. I'll send dinner to your private courters."

/Thank you. I'll go finish./

"And maybe, when you're done, and I'm done, we can have dinner in your private room, together?"

 

Link is momentarily stunned, but he recovers. Zelda usually tries to get him to do something with her by their lomesome. He would agree, but he sorta, already made plans with Sidon. With a bow, Link signs, that maybe another time, and he goes to finish his work.

The time goes by rather quickly, because he can't stop reliving that moment. He feels his cheeks redden. He should really stop, he is supposed to face Sidon in a bit.

He wonders what would had happened had he stayed. Would Sidon have continued? Or pushed him off? Could they continue conversation as friends, even though that never happened? Would it change anything? 

Link hopes not. Or maybe yes. But he knows realistically, that the Zora Prince does not care for his stupid little crush. Link has never told him, because he knows that he couldn't ruin their great friendship by admitting he's just another member of his stupid fan club.

In fact, Link is sure Sidon has someone in mind already. A girlfriend who can be equal to him on all levels, intelligent, capable, and who can actually run a castle, unlike him, who can barely deliver documents. 

With today's mishape, maybe Sidon thinks of him less capable than before. Not that he's completely useless, he has spare knowledge in people's affairs, fighting, potions, items, nature, and other miscellaneous things.

The thoughts still sting him more than he thought it would. He has always admired the gorgeous prince, and fell in love with the grand personality he also carried.

The gentle way he would be around link when he was vulnerable, yet also stern with link, like when he mothered link, or when he talked to him as a hero, on the battlefield, with respect and honor. 

Sidon was never just one sided with him. He cared, respected and loved link, as a friend. That's all Link should ask for.

Yet, why did he have to want more?

The thoughts plagued Link all the way until he reached that hall again. He quickly glanced around, and threw himself into the room when he saw no Sidon. He wasn't ready to face that quite yet. For the first time all day, he slumps on his door. He's ready for dinner and the bed already.

He heads to the bath, a luxurious huge tub that steams up nicely. He strips, and tosses his dirty uniform on his basket. He passes by his bathroom mirror and eyes himself. He wasn't bad lookin, he supposes, pretty common, except for the small amount of fat now on his thighs that he got from neglecting his excercise. And of course, his many scars around his body, scattered and a reminder of his valiant times. He didn't mind them at all. 

Would Sidon mind? He wonders, as he traces them around his body. No, no, he shouldn't think about that. He plunges into his bathwater. The bath does him good, and he emerges in a white robe with fluffy hair once more. He finally feels a bit better, and the growl from his stomach reminds him that he'll feel even better after a meal. Maybe Sidon won't even bring up the weirdness of today.

As if on cue, a knock rings out from his door, and a servant walks in with a trolley of dishes. The smell of honey meat and rice make his mouth water. The guard looks at his face and laughs.

 

"Sir Link, I'm here to deliver tonight's dinner."

 

He places it on Link's table for one, and sets up everything slowly. Link ghosts around his shoulders with impatience, eager to dig in. He's so distracted by the aroma and display, he barely hears what the mumbling servant says next. 

 

"There! A delicious meal for you......although, it does pale in comparison to the display you are putting on, which is leaving me quite hungry."

 

Link doesn't even get the chance to even register the words before his hands are twisted behind his back, and his face is slammed against the nearest wall.

Hanged paintings shake, and one manages to fall off the hook and shatter in pieces on the floor. His breath is knocked out of his lungs and his forehead throbs from the impact. He's left reeling, while the servant tightens his grip on his arms, and pushes him harder against the wall.

 

"My, my! You've left me with such a hunger, I can barely stand it."

 

He buries his face in Link's hair and pushes a thigh between Link's legs, further angering him. Link begins to huff furiously as he tries to push the man off of him. He's so pinned, and in a way that he can't wiggle, and he can only wait for an opening. The servant is one he hasn't seen before, and it leaves him thinking on why he would be doing this to him.

 

"I never knew you could be like this, Link. You alwasy looked so strong, so untouchable, out of reach. But tonight,-" 

 

The servant rubs up against him.

 

"-you look just like any other random man I can dominate and have to myself. A complete slut to any man that can just take you, any man, like that shark prince."

 

Link stiffens.

 

"Oh yes! I saw Sir Link." His name is spit out into his ear venomously.

"The two of you, tangled and moaning. I stumbled upon the scene when the door was left a bit open. A girly slut you looked like, all moaning and on top, and now, would you moan for me?"

 

He pulls link off the wall and walks him back to throw him against his desk. As he tries to pin Link again, Link manages to twist and lift a leg to kick the man a back.

 

"Offff-that hurt you-"

 

Link flips and lands on the other side of the desk, away from the servant. He desperatly needs to escape and put distance between them, because the man is somewhat stronger than him, muscle wise, a bit bigger, taller, and he doesn't want to take the chance with fighting one on one with him. He's dangerously out of practice.

He tightens his robe around him tighter, and reaches for his desk lamp. The servant tries to grab his hand, but Link is faster, lighter, and he swings the lamp at his face.

Immediately the room is darkened without the light. The collision leaves the servant bloody and slumped on the floor, blacked out. Link is heaving, he can no longer see very well, and he scrambles to think. He needs to get rid of this man before anyone comes to the scene. He slowly reaches over to pick up the man by the collar, thinking him knocked out, but the man surprises him and suddenly grabs his arms, pulling him on the floor. 

 

"Got you!"

 

However, it seems like the blood from his face is blinding him along with the room's darkness, and Link tries to quickly kick him away. 

The man grabs his ankle in a bloody grip, and link is left scrambling back, kicking and pulling. The man drags him back each time, closer and closer, until he's almost entirely on Link, and he squishes his face in one hand, making Link pucker up. 

The man tries to dip to kiss him, but Link scratches his eyes, with his unpinned hand, and the man retaliates by throwing open his robe. Link then tries to cover up while the man is millimeters from putting his horrible alcohol-smelling lips on right on his. Link lets out a cry of terror, until, at the very last second, the man is ripped completely clean off of him.

Closing his robe, Link sits up quick, surveying what's happening.

Sidon has the man by the hairs, in his huge grip, and he looks down with extreme worry at Link.

 

"Link! I heard a crash! Are you okay!?"

 

Link manages a shaky thumbs up.

 

"What the fuck?"

 

The servant is still recovering from the tug, and Sidon turns his fury on the man. He gives him a very hard punch, just enough to knock out some teeth, and put him to sleep. Not to kill him, but the man is well out cold.

He throws the man way down the hall, and calls for someone to retrieve him. Link doesn't know what Sidon tells them, because he hides back by the door, but they don't ask questions, and they drag the man away into another corrider. Sidon comes back to Link. He cradles Link's face in his hand, and he searches his face for any pain.

 

"Link, please, are you sure you're okay? Come with me."

 

Link decides against it for a second, but he is very grateful to Sidon for the help, so he grabs onto the offered arm. Sidon walks them to his room, and directs Link to a large fluffy chair. Link doesn't realize he's shaking, until Sidon wraps him up in his blanket. He's either cold from the attack or the cold, but the blanket helps a bit.

 

/Thank you Sidon, I really can't thank you enough./

 

Sidon scoffs. 

 

"You don't need to thank me Link. I don't know what happened, but you're my friend, I will always help you when you are in need."

 

Right. 

Of course Sidon would, he's just that nice, and Link shouldn't feel special or something like that.

 

/He took me by surprise. He's a servant. He just attacked out of nowhere. I should've been more prepared. I've fought worse./

 

The anger Link has been feeling flashes, and he grinds his teeth. Sidon smiles at him, and sits across from him.

 

"No link, I think you are the strongest man I've ever had the pleasure of meeting. Nothing, or nobody, can take that opinion from me. So please, dont fault yourself when these things happen."

 

Link looks at him, unbelieving. He can't describe the relief that he feels, knowing Sidon sees him as he once was, and still does. He almost tears up.

 

/I should go clean up the mess before Zelda finds out. I dont want her to have another problem to think about./

 

Sidon stands urgently.

 

"Of course, it's just, I finally have you here, with some time to spare, would you like to share dinner with me? You probaly shouldn't be alone as well, just for a little bit? I think I know you well enough to know you might be starving. Its fine if you insist, however."

 

Link’s stomach growls. He smiles sheepishly at Sidon.

 

/I think I will take the dinner invitation./

"Wonderful."

 

Sidon sets up the dinner they brought him, and they dig in. They slowly start delving into the old stories of when they would go to places together, or of times, like the time where he first showed Sidon he could catch a fish in his mouth as well. They are soon laughing and full of food. By the time they are finished, and Link has almost forgotten the incident between them, it is very late.

 

"Oh, Link, look at the time. Its late. Maybe I've kept you for far too long. You do have a very tasking job, and we are supoosed to wake rather early. Let me walk you back to your room."

/Its not very far, you dont have to. Don't go and start thinking I'm fragile or anything./

 

Link starts to stand. He signs it with a teasing smile, but underneath he is serious. He truly appreciates Sidon, but he doesn't like to think that Sidon might start to pity him, or treat him less of what he was, because of what he saw. Sidon looks at him.

 

"Link, of course not. I wouldn't treat you any lesser than what I know what you are capable of, and I guess I'm just milking my time with you. Sorry for the mistake."

 

For the first time in the night after their incident, Link blushes hotly and remembers what happened between them. Sidon is also looking sheepish.

 

"I guess I would also like to apologize for before...for my rather unprincely.....sounds."

 

Sidon turns red now, and the embarrassment returns. Link can only look at anything but Sidon.

 

/It happens. Don't worry about it./

"I-I see. Well, let me walk you."

 

When they reach Link's room, the mess has been picked up by servants, and all but the lamp has changed. Link sighs in relief. If he manages to forget tonight's attack, he thinks he can manage to fall sleep. 

 

"They picked up the mess, thats good."

 

Link nods in agreement. 

 

/Thank you for tonight. I thought you were very....heroic./

 

Sidons turns to him surprised.

 

"I guess even heroes need a hero. Maybe. Maybe except you. But I would like to be yours, if only sometimes, when the time calls for it."

 

Link laughs lightly. He hugs Sidon. Sidon hugs him as well, and Link feels genuine happiness, for the first time in a very long while. The robe however, does nothing to make Link feel covered, and the heat from Sidon's hands are much too close to his actual bare skin.

 

"If tonight, you cannot sleep for any reason, come to me."

 

Link nods.

Sidon leaves with one last wave. He watches Sidon all the way back until he disappears into his room. Being back inside his room alone leaves him a bit unsettled and disturbed, but he doesn't mind too much. Link changes into a soft tunic pajama with shorts quickly, and he keeps his desk light on. On his way to bed, he also grabs a small dagger to stick under his pillow. Paranoid maybe, be it gives him a little sense of safety.

Link lays on his bed for a while, until he finally falls asleep.

Only to wake around two in the morning with his heart beating quick, and his head frantic. He must have been dreaming of something. He grabs his dagger under his pillow, and he calms just a bit. He falls back asleep with his hand gripped around the knife.

In the morning, a woman servant's face is what he first opens his eyes to, and the slight confusion of waking early almost has him slice her throat.

Almost.

She smiles at him, and greets him, not even knowing she was one movement away from death, and she begins to let him know that she has set out his new change of clothes and breakfast on his room table. When she leaves, Link wonders if he should have asked her where the last servant went. But he changes his mind and decides he was probaly fired.

His duties that day were on the simplier side, and he joins the meeting again to finish the conclusion. He looks out to see that the storm is indeed still going strong, but it seems better than yesterday. Sidon walks in, and although he looks the same as yesterday, Link cannot stop sneaking glances. On one, Sidon catches him and smiles back. 

The meeting finishes positively, and the royal members decide to celebrate by not working the rest of the day. Zelda is on him in a second, and he has no time to look for Sidon.

 

"Link! Thank goodness I caught you. You look so much better than yesterday! Would you like to take a stroll with me to the greenhouse? It is raining, however my flower specimens are inside the glass and still need to be watered, would you like to come with?"

 

Link shakes his head and agrees, and although he looks around, he can no longer spot Sidon. The walk to the huge glass dome is filled with Zelda's chatter about her flowers or whatever, and she looks excited, but Link wishes it was Sidon who would ask him to join. They do make it to the dome, and Zelda gets started with the water. Link sits on a very large garden swing, waiting and looking. Zelda doesn't stop speaking to the whole time, although she is extremely occupied with the chore. 

His garden chair suddenly swings, and he looks back to see Sidon's bright and smiling face. The surprise almost has him tumbling off, but he grips on tighter.

 

"They told me you had gone with Zelda here. I was looking for you to see if you wished to come fish with me? But maybe you're busy?"

 

He can't reply like this, and he only throws Sidon a confused face and a glance outside. 

 

"Yes, I know it's raining. But the water does not bother me, does it bother you?"

 

On one particular high swing he jumps off and lands graceful, and he shakes his head no. Of course he doesn't mind, what's a bit rain to him anyway?

 

Sidon whispers excitedly to him. "Let's go then?"

 

Link looks back once more to see Zelda still rambling on while she's far, so Link makes a break for it and Sidon follows suit. They race to the very back of the castle, where they can leave through a back entrance, no one even knowing. They reach a rather small lake a bit ways ahead, and Link's suit is once again drenched by the time he makes it. Doesn't matter to him, however, since they'll soon be underwater.

Link chucks his whole suit away, leaving only white white boxers, Sidon only some jewelry once again, and they waste no time in diving in the lake. They laugh and splash and wrestle under the waves, never once minding the rain.

Except when, Link stood up once and realized that his white boxers were clearing up a bit too much for appropriate. He crouched embarrassed, and Sidon chuckled at him.

 

"It's quite alright, Link, I promise not to peek."

 

Sidon throws him a sharp smile, and Link splashes him in return. A bit after, failing to catch anything at all, they drag themselves to shore. Both on their backs, they stare up at the clouds. Link definitely feels like this is better than when he woke up yesterday to the same clouds. They continue to talk, conversation of Link's new job, his complains, and a bit of his newfound worries.

 

"I do think you deserve happiness Link, especially after the work you've done for us. I don't know if this new job is good or bad, but I know you'll be better at it if you just bring attention to your own needs. Everyone has their own needs, and I don't believe it's necessarily wrong to want to feed those needs, so to speak."

 

Link takes the words to heart, a bit of ease settling his thoughts about it. After they grow even colder and feel hungry, they trudge back to the castle and momentarily say goodbye in order to bathe the lake water away. 

Link is surprised to find Zelda at his personal desk, reading a book, very relaxed. She looks at him, wet and cold, and Link thinks he sees irritation flash in her eyes, before the look turns to disdain, and she gets up to leave.

 

"I came to see why you had run off for. But it seems like you found something......... else to do today. I will see you later."

 

He allows her to push pass, and only feels a bit guilty at that. He supposes he shouldn't have just run off like that. He jumps into his tub soon after, and decides he will apologize later. 

Dinner comes fast and easily, this time with no surprise attack or weirdness, although Link has his fingertips ready on the knife at all times, until the woman servant leaves with a bow. He eats comfortably, and his bones ache after the long time at the lake. He will need the rest tommorow, where he will sadly say goodbye to Sidon, and return to his once again stressed life. Although he is definitely grateful for the fun he has brought into Link's life. 

Link falls asleep to his thoughts, and he sleeps soundly.

Until he startles awake at night, heaving and heart beating widly again. He knows he must have been dreaming, but he doesn't remember what about anymore. He feels tired from the fear of never knowing. He only sees dark figures and quick flashes of red from his mind. His back is sweaty, but it turns cold once he sits up. He knows he'll be unable to fall back asleep. He calms after a while, and begins to pace. Perhaps a book would bore him back to sleep?

Maybe, Sidon is still up? He did extend an invitation to Link the night before. Link does want to go see him, but he wonders if that would be rude, to awaken the Prince. He could try at least two knocks, just enough to not wake him if he is indeed asleep. Link throws on pajama shorts with an oversized tunic, in order to walk out to Sidon's room.

It's very late, Link knows, so he doubts Sidon will even hear him. But still, if Link doesn't take this chance, when will he ever have another one like this? Against better judgement, he carefully and quietly walks out into the hall towards Sidon's room.

Breathing away his nervousness, he goes and knocks on the door. 

Right away, he hears steps and Sidon opens the door, only the barest jewelry decorating his neck, and the day pants he wears as to not apear indecent in front of other people besides his zora people. Link is taken aback and forgets to sign to Sidon about his reason, and Sidon looks taken back to see it's actually Link.

 

"Link! I didn't expect you! Come on in, I guess, y-you also couldn't sleep?"

/Yeah, I couldn't stay asleep. I think I even had a nightmare, even though I don't remember. What were you doing?/

 

Sidon gestures to a chair near a window.

 

"Just, thinking. Too much I guess. I'm glad you came, however. I don't like to be on my own for long."

 

Sidon takes his seat, and Link pulls a chair next to him. They both stare out of Sidon's huge balcony doors, and the rain has lessoned, but the moonlight shows that it's still raining sheets.

 

/Do you like the rain?/

 

Sidon ponders, then shrugs.

 

"Many of people do not. Rain usually means lightening. I don't fear it, and I don't mind it. Maybe just respect it?"

/That makes sense to me. Gotta respect nature./

"Yes, true friend. Although, I do love water. The lakes, ponds, and oceans especially. It is a wonder and mix of power and fear and freedom. It's something beautiful, something I respect very much."

 

Link recalls the many dips he's taken in the ocean waves. On some days it was salty, too much, cold and unforgiving, and other times it was calm and clear, and just fun.

 

"Your eyes, they uh, they remind me of that. A mix of all the types of waters I've ever seen. They are beautiful. Though you must hear that quite a bit."

 

Link squirms visibly.

 

/Thats some cheesy shit./

"Is it? It's true though."

 

Link swats him lightly.

 

/You wont sway me with compliments, good prince./

"No? Then, praytell hero, what will sway you?"

 

Sidon's eyes burn with much intensity, when he asks Link that, such seriousness, that Link can't believe it. Link cannot keep eye contact, so he chooses to stare out of the window. Should he take this chance to show Sidon that Link thinks as him as attractive and wanted?

 

/I don't know. Never thought that much into it./

 

Sidon regards him with an almost disappointed look, and he watches Link's fingers.

 

/Well, maybe just one thing, it turns me to an ambarrrasing mumbling mess./

 

Link scoots a bit closer to Sidon's side, as if he's eager to spill a secret, which, he kind of is. The rain hits the window and it turns into complete background noise to Link. Sidon's curiousity makes him bend to meet him a bit closer as well. Just inches away, Link lays a cold hand on Sidon's bicep, a risky move, he knows.

 

"Yes?" Sidon asks breath shallow, like if the touch Link has spared him stole a bit of it.

 

Link allows the tunic to strategically fall a bit of his shoulder, when he grips Sidon's bicep, and he see Sidon gulp and his eyes rake on the exposed flesh. He parts his lips shyly, the way he has seen Zelda do so many times to him, and he looks up at Sidon through eyelashes. He needs to use his whole to convey the absolute heat that he feels for Sidon, so that Sidon can understand without any words spoken.

 

You.

 

Link mouths to Sidon.

 

/You, sometimes, make me feel certain things./

 

He signs slowly, so Sidon can not mistake him.

Sidon lets a small rumble tumble from his throat, and Link thinks he's about to be thrown out of the room, until Sidon puts his hands on Link's jaw gingerly. Sidon's eyes flash quickly, certain emotions running through his head, but Link can catch the hunger Sidon is feeling. His face is reflecting the same look, after all.

 

"Is that so?"

 

Link shakes his head yes. 

Before Sidon can make another move or even say another word, he slides off his chair in one of the most bravest ways he's been, and climbs Sidons lap like if he's a cat stalking towards a meal presented. He lets his thighs fall apart slowly, as he slides his hands up Sidon's chest to wrap around his neck. Sidon's hands come to grip his waist automatically. Sidon's face is a mix of want and surprise, yet he says nothing about the way Link drags his hands. 

They come face to face, breathes interchanged, and Link almost touches his lips against his. He doesn't want to initiate everything, and he tightens his thighs around Sidon's waist when Sidon pushes up to meet him all the way.

Their first kiss is soft, and their lips drag slowly against each other. They part momentarily, and Sidon crashes back against him eager for more. The kiss is harder, now that they've sampled, and Link is left breathless. He pushes back and parts his lips so Sidon can push his tongue in to meet his. The kiss is turned wetter, and Link's lips bruise with the force he's pushing back on Sidon's mouth with. Sidon breaks away to kiss down his neck, and Link turns to give him space. 

Sidon is sucking and scraping his teeth against Link's neck, and moves on to nibble his ear. The shock of the sensation is enough to have Link arch back his hips, and they meet the very large tent of Sidon's pants. He gasps at the feeling, and grinds his own hips down on the bulge he feels. Sidon moans low, breathless, and he doesn't even care to try untying Link's tunic, just grabs the fabric from the front and tears it clean off. Link drags Sidon's hands off his waist up to his chest. 

Sidon kisses and sucks on the new exposed skin, fingers grabbing harshly onto the skin on Link's nipples. It hurts and aches in a good way, and when Sidon goes to suck on one, they've turned pink from the treatment. Link is hard for sure, and he feels a bit of wetness in his shorts. Sidon in turn goes to unbunkle his own pants, and Link drags them down and off with a bit off movement. Sidon's dicks twitch against him, where he grinds on them harshly. Sidon grabs onto his ass, and when Link lifts his hips up, Sidon tears his shorts off as well. 

His skin feels better now that he can actually feel Sidon's leaking cocks against him, and he lets out a few cries that escape his throat. They feel hot and heavy, and Link climbs off the chair in record speed to get on his knees.

 

"L-Link, you don't have to."

 

The only response Sidon gets is two hands gripping his cocks tightly. Link moves in on one, and he decides to feel the weight of it on his tongue. He manages to lick around it a bit and suck on the tip, before he can't wait anymore and starts to choke himself on the full length of one. The fullness is hard to swallow at first, but he ignores the need to gag and starts to eagerly impale his throat on it. Sidon at first, grips the armchair tightly, before moving to grab his blonde hair. Sidon's breathing is panting at best, and soon he pushes his hips up into Link's mouth. Link stops stroking the other one for a bit so that he can focus on not choking, and drool hangs off his chin in the classiest way.

He's pretty much crying and gagging on the cock, but he eagerly lets Sidon do it because it's the hottest thing he's ever done. He pulls his own head off to finally fucking breathe, but soon Sidon shoves the other in to replace it. Link sucks it in hard, wet noises gurgling in the back of his throat.

 

"Look at you, gorgeous, taking my fucking cock just like a champian, right Link?"

 

Link sucks harder in retaliation, because if Sidon's still able to form words, he must try harder. Although Sidon looks just as wrecked as he Link does. Pink and sweating lightly, heaving with his hips twitching off the chair.

Link should him suck him off more often.

But soon his jaw aches and Sidon is on the verge of cumming. So Sidon pulls him up, and lifts him off the ground with his arms around his waist. They tumble to Sidon's desk, and Link swipes all the shit off the desktop. Sidon doesn't say a word about it, just handles Link around until he's on his hands and knees on the desk. Sidon stands behind him and grabs two handfuls of his ass. They squeeze and pull it apart so Sidon can spit right on his hole.

 

/That's not very prince-like Sidon./

"And yet you love it."

 

Links grips the edge of the desk after that, because he really does love it. Sidon's tongue is quick to drag around his hole, until Link is dripping down his thighs. Sidon's tongue flutters and curls in him slowly, and Link is left moaning and arching. 

Sidon leaves him for a bit to get a slick gel he uses for his skin to stay moisturized, but at the moment, he uses it to coat his fingers and plunge them hard in Link's hole. They squelch and Link's head bangs where he's dropped it on the desk. They stretch him good, and they're so thick, and Link's hole twitches around them and tries to pull them in to stay.

Sidon chuckles behind him, and then sticks all four in, just like that, like if he's certain Link won't break. Link cries and moans, thighs and hips quaking. They thrust in deep and curl, purposely missing the one spot Link wants them to hit.

Sidon rips them out, and Link feels empty and cold the moment he's not full. He whines in response, high and needy and just a bit cracked. Sidon manhandles him once more, until Sidon has jumped on the desk, sitting and with Link once more on his lap. Link kisses him impatiently, hot and hard, eager to try to show Sidon his need for more. 

With Sidon's grips on his thighs, Link reaches behind his back for Sidon's cocks. Grabbing one, Sidon helps Link lift his hips and angle them, so Link can grind the tip of one against his throbbing wet hole. He sinks down on the tip, and already the stretch pulls at him, as a warning probaly, and when he goes to sit down on it slowly, Sidon pulls down at him, and he literally falls back and sits on the full length of it. 

A literal scream rips out of him, head tossed back, hands gripping Sidon's chest like if he's falling, his hole stretched so quickly so much, yet all Sidon does in grunt in pleasure in return, and start to lift Link off of it. He drops Link's weight on it once the tip is just left inside, and Link almost cums then and there. 

Soon Link is bouncing on his own, bouncing right on the fullness of Sidon's cock, back arched and screaming in whatever sound he can. Sidon is moaning along with him, watching Link in his lap, thrusting up to meet him when he can. On one thrust, Sidon pulls off and lays him on his back on the desk, brings his knees up, nearly to his ears, and plunges his cock back in one hard thrust. Link scrambles to hold to anything, but he can't so he just grabs his own hair and pulls. The desk is creaking loudly, unable to handle the hard thrusts Sidon keeps fucking him with.

Just as he thinks it's getting easier for him to take, Sidon huffs lets a leg go, so he can wrap one of his hands around Link's throat, and squeeze. He lets the other leg go to grab both cocks in his hands and line them up to go in. Link feels the two tips spread his fucked out hole, and panics for a second. He signs desperately to Sidon.

/I can't! I can't! Si-/

 

But Sidon squeezes his throat and Link's hands fly up to grip his hand.

 

"I-I know you can. Shhh, here. I know you can take both of my cocks like a good boy. Look, your hole is so fucked you need two. Here, shhhhh, just like that. Oh, you're so fucking wet."

 

The cocks slide in with a bit of a push, and Link throws his head back and his eyes roll. He knows he can take both cocks if he needs two, but with no space inside of him, the cocks drag against his pleasure spot with each thrust. His voice sounds like it's cracking with every loud moan, and Sidon is so blinded by pleasure, he forgets to stop gripping Link's neck, and Link's head swims as he tries to breathe, and as the cocks fuck his walls up. The desk is pushed back slightly with every thrust, and Link just arches more to take it.

 

"Fuckkkk, just like that Link. You pretty-fuck, fuck!"

 

 

Sidon can't even mumble, and hearing the Prince say such dirty words prides Link, because that sweet and innocent Prince Sidon that everyone knows and loves is reduced to the word fuck, all because he's guts deep in hylian. Sidon's hips stutter, and he gives it to link a lot slower and out of pace, and Link knows Sidon's close. He tugs Sidon down for a wet kiss, and Sidon grabs his hips and angles them so that he's hitting the spot that has Link drooling. 

Link is the one that cums first, with a loud scream, and his hole clenching tightly around the cocks that fuck him through it. He's still shaking through it, when Sidon groans and digs his fingers tight into Link's hips, as he buries deep and cums into his ass, cum painting him inside and leaving him hot. 

They both are left shaking and breathing hard, and Sidon pulls out of Link, leaving the cum to drip out of his slightly gaped hole onto the desk below him. He kisses Link once more, digging in two of his fingers into Link to feel the mess. Link twitches, but lets Sidon do what he likes. Sidon looks down at him and sticks the fingers in Link's mouth to lick it off. Maybe it's the way Link looks, or the newly formed red bruises around the neck, but Sidon visibly becomes alarmed.

 

"Link, Link! Did I go to hard?" 

 

Link shakes his head and signs.

 

/I'm okay. Better than okay. Just feel like a chuchu./

 

Sidon laughs at that, but looks down at him sweetly. Soon, Sidon carefully lifts Link's body off the hard desk, and slowly drags them to his bed, where he lays Link down softly and cradles his back. He pulls them together, and Sidon kisses his head. 

 

"It might be too late you know, but I, uh, really like you Link. And maybe it was just gratitude and admiration in the begining, maybe, I still feel that, but now I also feel other things? I don't think I'll stop thinking about you at all. And I'll miss you terribly when I head home tommorow, but I'm hoping you come and visit soon."

 

Link turns back to look at him, and he kisses Sidon slow and deep. He drags his fingers against Sidon's chest.

Me too.

Sidon pulls away to look at him. And he's expecting Link to sign, but Link doesn't want to admit that he's been trying to get at Sidon for forever. He heats up under the attention.

 

/I've liked you too. For a while now. Though it is embarrassing to tell you, how handsome and amazing you've always seemed to me. Maybe I should have joined your fanclub, now that I think about it./

 

Sidon tugs him closer, and snorts into his neck. He holds him, even after Sidon closes his eyes for rest, and Link says no more. 

In the morning, Link awakens to Sidon freshly showered and very clean, already dressed to leave. Link wakes up with aching hips and newfound shame, not because of regret, but because he feels like he look absolutely terrible. He's sure, in fact, that looks terrible. 

 

"Good morning Link, I've just finished dressing."

 

Link groans, because he's not looking forward for today. With a quick kiss, Link jumps into Sidon's bath in order to at least freshen up. When he's done, he walks out to find Sidon packing some papers, and Link goes to stand in front of him. 

Where he promptly lets the towel fall.

A bit more shy in the day, Sidon gawks at first, but decides to go along with Link for a morning quickie, since they truly only have a bit more time together before they really have to leave the room.

That's how Link ends up pushed up on the wall, hands gripping onto Sidon’s metal necklaces, Sidon's cock fucking him deeply one last time for the day. He ends up limping back to him room, where he changes into a new uniform, not even bothering to clean out the cum dripping out of him. 

The grand hall is stuffed with everyone gathered around, and he first spots Sidon and Zelda speaking amongst the middle of the crowd. Zelda is surprisingly teary eyed as he walks up, and he can hear Sidon reassuring that he indeed felt like this was a success, and that the royal council of the zoras will be most pleased. He catches up to them, and they both greet him warmly, Zelda's anger or irritation long forgotten. 

While the zora guards haul and pack the presents given to them from the castle staff, Sidon takes the moment to bid Link a farewell. He walks up to him sadly, and Sidon gives him a huge bear hug. He whispers to Link.

 

"I know this is not goodbye forever, and I know I will see you soon, but the pain still stings, my beloved. Please, come visit when you wish, you are always invited. We can fish, or swim, or just hold each other. So please, come over soon."

 

Link hugs him back as well, and he signs once more for Sidon.

 

/I will see you soon. I still have two certain wild bass to tame./

 

Link laughs at the way Sidon sputters at him.

 

"Link! Don't call them wild-"

/I love you Sidon. Goodbye./

 

For a moment, he thinks Sidon will cry, but he just smiles wide at Link, canines shown off proudly. The cries of the hylians behind Sidon almost drown out Sidon's voice, but Link still catches the words.

 

"I love you too, Hero, until next time."

 

In fact, that next time is in a week, because Link's planning a whole week off just for his new freaky fish boyfriend. Sidon doesn't need to know yet though, not until Link has all the pieces together of the gerudo dressing that he plans to wear one night. 

 

So, yes, until next time, Prince.

-Fin-

-literal shark fin, in fact-

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it! It has been a rough way back to free writing, and I might be a bit rusty. I want to keep getting better however, and I want to give you guys a lot of thank you’s in advance! Btw- I can’t stop playing BOTW, Link is always so cute! ;)


End file.
